muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 24 (1992-1993)
Sesame Street Season 24 aired from 1992 to 1993. Episodes 3006 - 3135 (130 episodes) * Episode 3006 -- Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus celebrate Grandma's Day * Episode 3007 -- Snuffy founds the Snuffketeers * Episode 3008 -- Roxie Marie's train set * Episode 3009 -- Elmo says no * Episode 3010 -- Cyranose de Bergerac undergoes sensitivity training * Episode 3012 -- Telly vs. the two clingy triangles * Episode 3021 -- The Count gets the counting flu (repeat) * Episode 3036 -- The Count's Watermelon * Episode 3037 -- The Home Game * Episode 3038 -- Chicago feels sad/Pineapple dentist * Episode 3039 -- Martian Invasion * Episode 3040 -- Sir John feelgood comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3048 -- Savion teaches tap dancing * Episode 3059 -- Natasha can't fall asleep * Episode 3060 -- Savion helps out at Birdland * Episode 3076 -- Humpty Dumpty sits on things * Episode 3096 -- Telly Monster breaks his arm * Episode 3097 -- Telly visits Dr. Sing * Episode 3098 -- Telly has a cast on his arm * Episode 3120 -- Oscar the Grouch appears on the Sally Messy Yuckyael show * Episode 3135 -- Big Bird and Snuffy have an adventure Notes * Starting with this season, the opening sequence has changed from the standard footage of kids playing, to an upbeat, colorful sequence with a calypso version of the theme, and more Muppets in it. * This was the first season taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York. * The street scenes in some of episodes from this season were recorded at Teletape before Reeves Entertainment's bankruptcy. Season 24 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, David Korr, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ian Ellis James * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Manager: Ric Anderson * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Roe * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. 24